


Genie in a (Beer) Bottle

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, beer, and three wishes. A short, humorous ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genie in a (Beer) Bottle

The beer foamed up out of the beer bottle, and Jack cursed under his breath.

He reached over to get a towel to wipe it off, but the foam spilled down the neck of the bottle and over his hand. He watched as the foam completely emptied the bottle and dropped from his hand to the floor.

Jack eyed the bottle, and the foam, and then put the bottle down on the table with the other two empties. "I think that's it for me."

He creaked his way out of the chair and grimaced as his knees popped.

"I wish that could have been fixed one of the times I was in that damn sarcophagus," Jack grumbled.

"Done," said a voice.

At the unfamiliar voice, Jack dropped behind the couch so quickly he had no time to think about his knees at all, but his reaction proved unnecessary. There was no one in the room.

No one, but... something seemed wrong. There, in the middle of the floor, where the beer had spilled... it was moving. As he watched, it coalesced into a vaguely humanoid shape.

"That's better," the voice said. It was coming from... Jack's beer.

Jack eyed the phone, but it was across the room.

"Okay," Jack said. "Let's just... take it from the top. What are you?"

"I am the genie of the beer bottle," the thing said. "Gene, for short. If you must."

Jack blinked. "O...kay."

"I have granted the first of your three wishes. What is your next desire?"

Jack said, "A beer bottle? Really?"

Gene somehow gave the impression of rolling his eyes, despite not having any. " _That's_ what you're having trouble with? The type of bottle? I happen to like beer."

"Well," Jack said, "we have that in common."

Gene snorted.

Jack stood cautiously. To his surprise, his knees made no sound. "Huh. You really fixed them?"

Gene sighed. "Yes. Now, do you have other wishes or is that it?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. "I could think of a couple of things," he said.

******  
"Sir, this is the best burger you've ever grilled," Carter said. Teal'c, his mouth full of his own burger, merely inclined his head.

"I always grill a mean burger," Jack said, only a little defensive.

Sam and Teal'c gave each other a look. "Right, sir. Absolutely."

"Jack," Daniel called from the kitchen, "why is your fridge full of nothing but beer?"

Jack shrugged. "It was free," he said.


End file.
